Traditionally, the task of marking splice points on a length of fabric in a fabric layup has been accomplished manually by a garment worker. It has long been known that such a method significantly slows production time and often results in the waste of valuable materials. Such production delays and waste significantly add to the total cost of garment production.
Splice points are points along a length of fabric at which it is desirable to join the ends of two sections of fabric. The term "splicing," as used in the art of fabric cutting, generally means that the ends either abut one another or overlap, without physical attachment. Splicing may be required in two different situations. First, splicing can be used to join the end of an exhausted roll of fabric to the beginning of a fresh roll. Second, splicing can be used to rejoin a length of fabric from which a defective piece has been removed. In either instance of splicing, however, the technique is used to create a continuous stream of fabric from which pattern pieces can be cut. Pattern pieces are cut from the fabric in accordance with a predetermined fabric "marker." A marker is a template having pattern pieces arranged thereon so as to optimize the use of the fabric.
As stated, an operator has typically been employed to generate splice markings manually. That is, a garment worker has had to inspect the layout of a marker and visually determine where in the marker acceptable splice points may exist. From the manual calculation, the operator would mark the underlayment paper or the table itself along one side of the fabric layup. Workers, called "spreaders," use the marked tape to determine where suitable splice points in the fabric exist.
In an attempt to automate the procedure, one system provides means for displaying a depiction of a marker's layout, such as on a computer monitor. From such depiction, an operator, using only judgment gained from experience, can manually insert estimated splice points into the depiction by means of a mouse or other pointing device. The system then outputs a punch tape having marks thereon corresponding to the desired splice points. The punch tape is then aligned along one edge of the fabric to be cut in the manner described above.
Accurate determination of optimal splice points is a particularly complex process. When determining where to place the splice point, the operator must assess the degree to which pattern pieces may overlap the splice line, where and how many small pieces (such as beltloops, pockets, pant flys, sections of waistbands, etc.) must be cut from the marker and whether they can be cut elsewhere in the marker, and the effect on splice point selection of patterns or motif on the fabric to be cut. In view of these considerations, it will be appreciated that manual determination of the precise location and number of desirable splice points is extremely difficult and equally susceptible to error and delay.
Inaccurate calculation and marking of splice points can result in both delays and material waste. If, for instance, a splice point is inaccurately calculated to be or marked farther from an end than necessary, the excess fabric is wasted, resulting in an increased cost per garment. Similarly, when a worker inaccurately calculates and marks too few splice points within a marker, excess fabric may be removed and discarded for a given defect. This, again, results in the waste of material and higher labor costs, since rolls of fabric must be added more frequently than necessary.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for accurately and optimally marking splice points, as well as other useful information, for a length of fabric in a layup, and therefore eliminating the drawbacks encountered with previous manual marking techniques. The invention achieves these results using automated technology which substantially reduces the incidence of marking errors while also substantially increasing the speed at which such marking is accomplished.